A gun is a gun? A bullet is a bullet? But what is a life?
by KaneJustKane
Summary: Gibbs goes to investigate the crime scene of a deal Navy Seal where a Blonde Boy was found unconscious with very heavy internal bleeding. The CIA gets involved with the dealings and Gibbs must make hard decisions again and again. PS first fanfic leave constructive criticism and thank for your taking the time to read this - Kane. PSS after Scorpio rising and during Viva after Ari


Knock Knock Knock. Those where the last sounds John Jackson heard were also the first sounds he heard after coming home that night. This time it was Alex Rider on the run from the remnants of Scorpio. When he showed up on John's doorstep he was covered in blood and bruises. "Help me-e Jo-ohn I need hel-."Alex muttered before fainting into John's arm. He quickly ran to his bathroom and grabbed some gauze, medical tape and a wet wash cloth all while his heart was pounding in his chest thinking about Alex and what he meant when he said he needed help. John ran back downstairs and started wiping the blood off Alex's face. He had cleared most of his face but when he got to his left cheek he wiped away a big pool streak of partially dried blood, and then it was instantly filled up with the bright red blood of an cavity. John used the gauze and did a double thick layer across his face cut it off and then taped it down with medical tape. Soon you could see a big line of red filling the gauze, he quickly undid the gauze and then put another double thick layer of gauze across Alex's face and pressed down on it, he continued to apply to pressure for another 5 minutes and taped it down. He put his pointer and middle fingers on Alex's wrist and felt a slowly steadying pulse. John went to his kitchen and started heating up a cup of tea only to remember Alex prefers coffee. So he started grinding up some coffee beans and then started making coffee. Alex moaned "Jacckk" and then tried to roll over only to whimper on pain when he rolled on his right shoulder. "Alex, Alex its John are you okay?" John said in a silently anxious tone. "No dislocated should-" "Shhhhhhh its okay Alex go to sleep this is going to hurt" John whispered to Alex and he shoved his shoulder joint back into place. Alex grit his teeth so hard John thought he could hear it. Bringggg! Someone had tripped one of John's motion sensors in his backyard. "Alex it will be okay I'm taking you to a hiding spot" John whispered in a placating tone. He quickly moved Alex into a closet in his room and closed the door and set a trip wire connected to a gun. He went down stairs and went into his kitchen and opened a draw to reveal a Heckler and Koch 45 ACP handgun. He picked up the gun slid back the slide and checked to make sure he had a round loaded. Knock Knock Knock. He went to the door and before you could just hear the first round as all three entered center mass. He was dead before he hit the ground. The door started swinging in but got stuck on John's body. The man squeezed in through the short space that had opened before it was stopped. He was wearing a black ski mask, black shirt and pants, Black shoes shined so brightly you could have seen your own reflection in them. His walk was so quite a ninja tip toeing on thick carpet would have made noise. He walked to the back door to let his accomplice in, he swung open the door and was greeted with someone that could have been his identical twin brother. He made a series of hand gestures to the other indicating he would search upstairs while the 2nd man should search downstairs. The first man proceeded to turn around and walk up the stairs. When he was nearing the top he brought his gun to be right in front of him and faced the door that was to the left of the landing. He quickly forced open the door to be face to look at himself. He had found the bathroom he quickly rummaged through the bathroom looked into the shower in the closet, but there was no sign of Alex. He went out of the bedroom and walked down the hallway and rushed another door on the left side of the hallway. He entered the room and saw a twin bed and a pretty good sized closet. He went to the closet and opened it and saw a empty closet with a couple boxes stacked inside it. He dropped to the ground in a push up position and looked under the bed and saw nothing. He hopped back up and continued his search till about 10 minutes later he got the bedroom. He rushed into the room in a crouch and tripped the wire and the bullet went clear through his brain and into the drywall into the other side. His partner heard the gunshot down stairs and then heard someone screaming outside and knew the military had a reaction time of about 30 seconds because of the armed military members near by and quickly ran out of the house and grabbed the motorcycle outside and left Little creek beside for that night and many nights after.

``````````````````````Line break back to NCIS`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Tony was done with his paperwork and was tossing a paper ball in his hand and was gloating to Mcgee about his most recent date. Ziva rolled her eyes at the most recent thing Tony said while typing on her computer. Gibbs entered the bullpen and Gibb's slapped Tony while walking over to his desk. Bring. Gibbs opened his phone and answered. "Gear up we have a dead Navy seal at Little Creek." He said while walking away. Tony geared up and walked out, while Gibbs tossed him the keys. The drove to Little Creek Navy Base, when they arrived Ducky and Palmer where already there. Tony started taking pictures of the screen and Ziva was looking around. "Boss according to the local L.E.O.s they found a kid inside a master bedroom with a gun trip wired and thats what killed the intruder." Mcgee said while striding over to Gibbs. "They took him over to Saint Maire's hospital for recovery, he was severely beaten and had a couple compound fractures." Tony and Gibbs went over to the hospital. They walked into the room to see Alex Rider, pale skin, blond hair, blue eyes, black and blue all over his body covered in bandages his right arm suspended in the air. He only looks about 16. He mused to himself. "I'm Agent Gibbs NCIS and this Special Agent DiNozzo. We want to ask you a few questions about last night" Gibbs said approaching the teen. "Nice to meet you Agent Gibbs, I'm Alex Rider." He sounds British,Tony thought.

That is all for this chapter I struggle with writing NCIS so if i could have a partner to help or a beta it would be helpful just send me a pm. I try to update atleast 1100 word chapters atleast once a week -Kane


End file.
